


Freudian Slip

by ragnarok89



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Music, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spells & Enchantments, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-13
Updated: 2008-03-13
Packaged: 2020-10-05 11:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The vibrant colors of love may have now faded, due to some dubious feelings and answered questions.





	Freudian Slip

Lumière found Babette somewhat amusing actually, watching her from afar. Even though she was a feather duster, he compared her to a feathery angel. Or more appropriately, a teasing and excitable vixen. It was a pity that they would always make each other jealous if they were with another man or woman; perhaps it was their way of fighting for each other.

It was also painful for them to watch, seeing their loved one with another, knowing that it was just a meaningless fling. Suitor after suitor, promises that they didn't intend to keep are just thrown away like nothing ever happened. The vibrant colors of love may have now faded, due to some dubious feelings and answered questions.

The life that was in their relationship was wavering, love-hate, if you will, and everything of meaning came to be when one or the pother was in need of help or comfort. Babette was beautiful and coveted in his eyes, and she thought of him as the most desirable.

Lumière and Babette had longed to reveal their feelings, and nonetheless had opened up to the other of jealousy's hold on them. They belonged to the once glorious castle surrounded by darkness where it remained until the spell was broken. Therefore, they would keep their feelings prisoner no longer.


End file.
